


Click On

by eighthesther



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighthesther/pseuds/eighthesther





	Click On

Всю сознательную жизнь, Сонгю считает, что Интернет создан для того, чтобы он мог сократить свое пребывание в библиотеке, и подготовить задание дома. Но его окружающие, кажется, сходят с ума. Он покупает родителям ноутбук для того, чтобы иметь возможность разговаривать с ними по Skype и не тратить деньги на длительные звонки, но когда приезжает домой, мама угощает его европейской кухней по рецептам, вычитанным на форуме для домохозяек, а отец хвастается покупками через онлайн-магазин.

Наслушавшись об удобстве доставки, Сонгю возвращается домой переполненный едой, название которой он даже не может выговорить, и твердым убеждением, что государство должно контролировать распространение Интернета.

 

\- Вы опоздали, студент Ким, - говорит Сонгю преподаватель, курирующий его научную работу за курс. Сонгю моргает несколько раз, после чего заглядывает в записи.

\- Было назначено на одиннадцать, - осторожно говорит он, на всякий случай, сверяясь с часами в аудитории.

\- Да, но для удобства мы перенесли на час раньше, - улыбается господин Сон. – Я вывешивал объявление на форуме университета.

«Ага», - думает Сонгю, - «на форуме университета».

\- Простите, - кланяется он на девяносто градусов. – Простите, есть ли еще немного времени?

\- Конечно, - улыбается господин Сон. – Садитесь, студент Ким.

Сонгю пристраивается на стуле рядом с преподавательским столом, и, получает лист с оставшимися темами работ.

\- Осталась всего одна, как видите, - качает головой господин Сон. – Остальные нашли ее слишком обыденной, но возможно для вас она станет интересной.

\- Особенности организации и распространения социальных контактов в сети Интернет? – не веря своим глазам, переспрашивает Сонгю.

Господин Сон улыбается ему как ребенку.

\- Учитель Сон, - мотает головой Сонгю. – Я хотел взять социальные конфликты между поколениями!

\- Этим уже занимается Ли Ховон, - скупо отвечает преподаватель. – Лучше подумайте о перспективах вашей темы.

Сонгю не видит совершенно никаких перспектив.

\- Учитель Сон, - пробует он. В конце концов, он третий по успеваемости в университете, его работа за прошлый год получила специальную награду ректора, и ему обязаны пойти на уступки.

\- Мне жаль, студент Ким, - благостно перебивает его господин Сон. – Зарегистрируйтесь на университетском форуме, изучите тему изнутри. Проведите эксперимент, в конце концов.

Господин Сон учился в Гарварде, и проходил стажировку в Йельском университете. Сонгю всегда подозревал его некомпетентность в вопросах науки и преподавания.

 

Проходит две недели, прежде чем Сонгю открывает план подготовки своей работы. Ли Ховон вдохновленно строчит что-то о мировоззрении поколения семидесятых (он не ладит со своим отцом, шепотом сообщает Сонгю Ли Сончжон), Ли Сонель не вылезает из материалов по работе с несовершеннолетними, склонными к асоциальному поведению, а сам Сонгю регистрируется на университетском форуме.

Он сразу же узнает все подробности вечеринки для первокурсников, биографию нового преподавателя по английскому языку, условия приема в группу международной журналистики, и как Юн Дуджун с факультета рекламы и пиара выглядит без рубашки. После чего в его работе не появляется ничего кроме титульной страницы и слова «план».

 

\- Попробуй погрузиться в тему. – сочувственно советует Ли Сончжон, в обмен на молочный коктейль и разрешение посидеть за столом со старшекурсниками. – Заведи блог. Ну, или не знаю, страницу на Cyworld. Я добавлю тебя в друзья.

\- Спасибо, - хмыкает Сонгю. – Посоветуй Сонелю разбить пару фонарей в парке. Для погружения в тему.

\- Не выйдет, он уже совершеннолетний, - грустно вздыхает Ли Сончжон. – А тебе просто нужна мотивация. Подумай об этом.

Но Сонгю не думает до тех пор, пока на очередном собрании не выясняется, что у него одного работа еще даже не двигалась с места.

\- Я могу писать о сексуальном раскрепощении как одной из причин возможного конфликта? – деловито интересуется Ли Ховон, делая какие-то пометки на полях распечатки.

\- Конечно, - кивает господин Сон. – Почему нет.

Сонгю сползает под парту и прижимает ладони к глазам.

 

Тем же вечером он открывает ноутбук, и, составив список интернет ресурсов по приоритетам, начинает войну с регистрацией.

\- Что там делают? – спрашивает он у Ли Сончжона, расплачиваясь за консультацию едой.

\- Знакомятся, общаются, дружат, влюбляются, - закатывает глаза тот. – Делятся мыслями. Да все.

Сонгю понятия не имеет как. С этого он и начинает свой первый пост в блоге.

Через неделю у него уже сорок читателей. Через две, один из его постов попадает в топ и вызывает обсуждение на несколько страниц. Тогда Сонгю кажется, что он нашел в этом всем вкус.

 

Самую неправильную идею, Сонгю получает сидя в кафетерии на обеде. Он как раз заканчивает пост о сексуальном раскрепощении как обязательном атрибуте влияния американской культуры на корейскую, и, отправив его, проверяет отзывы к прошлым.

\- Добро пожаловать в реальный мир, - вредно комментирует подкравшийся сзади Ли Сончжон, пока Сонгю заинтересованно перечитывает возражения его мыслям.

\- Чего тебе? – неохотно отвечает он.

\- Ой, мне лучше написать? – хихикает Ли Сончжон и достает мобильный телефон.

Спустя минуту, мобильный Сонгю оповещает о новом твитте с упоминанием его ника.

«Пойдем в MNS?» - пишет Сончжон.

Тогда Сонгю вздыхает и оборачивается.

\- Когда я говорил поэкспериментировать, я не имел ввиду «переселиться жить в ноутбук», - вздыхает Ли Сончжон.

\- Это исследование, - приподнимает бровь Сонгю. – Что-то еще?

Сончжон крутит пальцем у виска, и уходит молча. Провожая его взглядом, Сонгю натыкается на соседний стол с веселой компанией за ним.

«Вот оно», - думает он, пораженный внезапной идеей. И открывает новую вкладку.

 

Нам Ухена в Интернете называют «namstar», или же «namhamster» - но только недоброжелатели и самые близкие друзья. Его тема на университетском форуме имеет рекордную посещаемость для всего курса их факультета. Он на год младше, носит кофты с глубоким вырезом и один раз на спор вылез на крышу спортивного корпуса по стоящему рядом дереву, за что получил выговор от деканата.

Сонгю заходит в его блог не первый раз, но в этот добавляется в друзья, и тщательно подбирая слова, комментирует одну из записей. Записи Нам Ухена совсем не чета постам самого Сонгю. Он пишет о чем попало, иногда забывая ставить знаки препинания, но зато щедро разбавляет текст гиф-изображениями айдолов.

Через три дня они с Нам Ухеном уже свободно общаются в комментариях его блога, а через неделю Сонгю чуть не выплескивает горячий чай себе на колени, увидев, что Нам Ухен подписался на него и хочет найти его в твиттере.

 

\- Как ваши успехи, студент Ким? – спрашивает его господин Сон на очередном собрании.

\- Я в процессе, - рассеянно отвечает Сонгю, как раз проверяя комментарии к своему новому фото на Cyworld.

\- Студент Ким?

\- Простите, - вздыхает Сонгю и откладывает мобильный. Впрочем, уже через пять минут тянется к нему опять.

 

Нам Ухен хочет его фото и общаться в Скайпе. Сонгю игнорирует все сообщения, касающиеся этого, и только когда его загоняют в угол, отвечает, что так не интересно. Ухен не разговаривает с ним два дня, вызывая настоящую ломку, но когда Сонгю готов сорваться и первым пойти просить прощения, возвращает Сонгю в список контактов и отправляет ему виноватый смайл.

«Я не должен настаивать», - пишет он, не зная, что Сонгю не может заставить себя перестать улыбаться.

«Все нормально», - спохватившись, отвечает тот. – «Без тебя было скучно».

И все возвращается на свои места.

На самом деле Сонгю просто страшно. Он знает себе цену, он ведь третий по успеваемости и надежда университета, но он все еще прекрасно видит себя в зеркало и, вспоминая Нам Ухена с его открытыми ключицами и уложенными волосами, сомневается. Пока он остается неизвестным и безликим другом, все отлично, но что будет, если Нам Ухен узнает, что Сонгю каждый день ходит с ним совсем рядом, украдкой поглядывает на него во время обедов и не может выбросить из головы уже не меньше года.

В отчаянии Сонгю пишет огромный пост о гомосексуализме в целом и его проявлениях в Корее, на что собирает кучу осуждающих комментариев, но Ухен в этот тред так и не приходит.

Но появляется в мессенджере.

«Это было круто», - появляется в окне разговора. – «Ты гей?».

«Нет, ты чего», - подрагивающими пальцами набирает Сонгю. – «Просто подумал».

Разговор заканчивается ничем.

 

На вечеринку, о которой весь университетский форум шумит за две недели, Сонгю приводит Ли Сонель.

\- Почему ты мой сосед? – риторически вздыхает он, пытаясь напоследок еще раз обновить страницу в браузере, но Сонель вытаскивает его за шиворот.

\- Я тебе хен! – возмущается Сонгю, когда ему удается вырваться из захвата.

Сонель выразительно смотрит на него сверху вниз.

\- Со всем уважением, - с непроницаемым выражением лица говорит он. – Вали уже.

В отместку Сонгю всю дорогу рассуждает о заразности асоциального поведения.

 

Сонель исчезает из его поля зрения, стоит им только войти в дом. Сонгю пятится, потом уворачивается, потом отмахивается, и оседает в углу кухни, рядом с холодильником. Через сорок минут, ему удается придумать примерно половину поста о бесполезности и безобразности подобных молодежных собраний, когда промелькнувший Ли Сончжон всовывает ему в руки стакан с чем-то слабо пахнущим алкоголем.

Сонгю философски выливает его в стоящий рядом горшок с фикусом, и собирается уже приступить к продумыванию второй половины его будущей записи, когда ловит на себе взгляд. Затерявшийся в компании Нам Ухен не обращает никакого внимания на собеседников, и вместо этого таращится прямо на Сонгю. Тот внезапно чувствует себя неуютно, как будто оказавшись голым посреди университетского кафетерия.

Нам Ухен тем временем легко улыбается, только чуть-чуть приподняв уголки губ и Сонгю оглядывается, пытаясь понять, ему ли адресована эта улыбка. Справа все еще находится холодильник, слева фикус, которому явно грозит алкогольное отравление. Тогда Сонгю опять ловит взгляд Нам Ухена и нерешительно улыбается в ответ.

Тот расценивает это как знак, потому что отталкивает кого-то из друзей и, подхватив со стола две открытые бутылки пива, подходит к Сонгю.

\- Привет, - улыбается он, всовывая бутылку Сонгю в руки. – Меня зовут Нам Ухен.

На самом деле из-за оглушительной музыки, Сонгю не слышит ни слова, но угадывает по движениям губ.

\- Я, - начинает он, собираясь то ли представиться, то ли сказать, что не пьет, но Нам Ухен, судя по всему тоже его не слышит, потому что продолжает:

\- Так давно хотел к тебе подойти, но ты все время занят и не смотришь по сторонам.

Сонгю опускает взгляд на бутылку у себя в руках и, поддавшись порыву, делает большой глоток.

\- Прости? – расстроенно моргает Нам Ухен, пока Сонгю морщится от горечи во рту.

\- Хочешь я скину тебе фото? – отвечает он. – Или поболтаем по Skype?

Тогда Нам Ухен смеется, зажимая рот ладонью, и делает шаг ближе.

\- Мой ноутбук дома.

\- Мой тоже, - глупо улыбается Сонгю, не отводя взгляда от его губ.

\- Придется туда идти, - уже совсем негромко соглашается Нам Ухен.

И Сонгю сомневается, что закончит свое исследование успешно. Но это самый удачный эксперимент в его жизни.


End file.
